Entre libros, café y un amanecer
by Yasumy
Summary: Matsui Rena es una joven promesa de la literatura moderna, quien en estos momentos está pasando por un bloqueo mental que le impide continuar escribiendo. Presionada, busca paz mental en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que no sabía era que tendría que tratar con una singular familia, misma que la ayudará (sin darse cuenta) a recuperar su espíritu de escritora.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE LIBROS, CAFÉ Y UN AMANECER.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**¿Dónde está mi café?**_

* * *

_Miércoles 12 de diciembre._

En algún pueblito silencioso a las afueras de la ciudad. Nada de ruido de autos, sirenas de bombero, personas riendo y hablando en las calles. Sólo el sonido de los insectos nocturnos, es aquel que llenaba la habitación de Matsui Rena.

Son las tres de la madrugada y hace un frío de los mil demonios. Completamente arropada en una frazada, bebiendo un poco de café cargado, observaba atenta la pantalla de su máquina. Tenía abierto un documento de texto. Totalmente en blanco.

Suspiró asentando la taza en la mesita, revolviéndose en el asiento para poder levantarse. Cerró suavemente la laptop nueva. No había más que hacer esa noche.

Se dirigió a su habitación con pasos pesados para intentar dormir un poco, aunque sabía bien que terminaría por dar vueltas una hora más en la cama hasta caer rendida por el cansancio (o la aburrición) y así dormiría hasta las doce del mediodía. Como siempre. Al menos como lo había hecho estos últimos dos meses.

Dos meses.

Hace dos meses había llegado a ese lugar con la firme intención de terminar "su obra maestra", esa novela que la catapultaría a la cima y la convertiría en la mejor (y más joven) escritora de todos los tiempos.

Dos meses, en los que ni siquiera había podido escribir un mísero capítulo.

Estaba frustrada, molesta y con mucho miedo al futuro que ahora veía incierto. Su editora le sugirió alejarse de todo el mundo y no había mejor que ese para lograr su objetivo. El lugar era muy tranquilo y la gente de los alrededores muy amables con los forasteros como ella. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que personas de fuera llegaran a rentar aquella casa en esa pequeña granja. Los lugareños le llamaban: "la casa de los escritores", pues los residentes que la habitaban solían ser como Rena. Escritores frustrados.

La sola idea le revolvía el estómago a la joven de piel blanca (por no salir casi nunca a tomar el sol). No estaba preparada mentalmente para un fracaso tan grande. No después de haber ganado el reconocimiento nacional como la escritora más prometedora de la década después de su éxito: "Eirin".

Eirin, narra la historia de un guerrero que hizo todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a la mujer que amaba y que esta al final, terminó apuñalando al pobre protagonista.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba herida cuando escribió la historia y todos saben que los escritores plasman sus sentimientos más profundos en sus escritos.

Lo admitía, una parte de si la llevó a ese lugar para escribir su historia, pero la otra parte lo hizo para alejarse lo más que pudo de aquella persona que le rompió el corazón. Nunca había estado enamorada antes hasta que conoció a esa chica. Esa joven que hubiera deseado no haber conocido nunca.

Su expareja era perfecta. Tenía dinero, belleza y sobre todo, talento. Era una de las mangakas más famosas de todo Japón y un joven talento que todavía tenía muchos años de éxito más. Sin embargo, para Rena, eso no le quitaba lo idiota que había sido con ella; un día que llegó de la oficina de su editora, encontró a su querida novia en brazos de otra mujer y sí, para acabarla de joder lo hizo con una de sus mejores amigas. Una bella publicista amante de las aves.

Un año después, explotó la bomba de su libro.

Su ex la estuvo buscando para reclamarle sobre algunas cosas que no le parecieron del libro, pues claramente había muchas, demasiadas, cosas que hacían referencia a ella y su relación. El caso es que esta información se esparció rápidamente por los medios de comunicación y terminó por convertirse en un espectáculo para la prensa. Rena no quiso encarar la situación y terminó por salir huyendo de la ciudad sin que nadie más que su editora supiera de su paradero mientras esta última se encargaba de calmar las aguas.

Dos meses, desaparecida tanto de la prensa como de ella misma.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y las ganas de escribir. No se sentía motivada.

Cuando por fin lograba avanzar unas páginas y se las hacía llegar a su editora, esta se lo rechazaba diciéndole que eran historias demasiado _"superficiales y sin alma"._ Justo como Rena se sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

El sonido de un camión dando reversa y los ladridos de un perro hicieron que la joven pálida se retorciera entre las sábanas. Era un día frío y la sola idea de levantarse de su nido la ponían de mal humor. Se giró hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cama para mirar el reloj en la mesita de lado.

-¡ocho de la mañana! –gruñó enrollándose más con las sábanas. A lo lejos podía escuchar voces de varias personas, entre hombres y mujeres. Seguramente habían llegado los dueños de la granja de enfrente para pasar las fiestas decembrinas ahí. Sabía que tendría que socializar con ellos pues, estaban justo enfrente de la propiedad, sólo dividido por la pequeña calle.

Estuvo acostada unos minutos más antes de levantarse. Comenzaba a escuchar más murmullos de los del inicio, lo que le indicaba que habían llegado los vecinos a saludar y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo tarde o temprano. Prefería hacerlo ahora que había más gente para no tener que lidiar con el problema ella sola después.

Se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Era adicta a ese líquido amargo. Probablemente era la droga al que todo escritor estaba destinado a ser adicto. Eso y los cigarrillos, pero el olor le causaba nauseas. Así que lo descartó de su lista.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, se dirigió al baño a hacer todo lo que debía hacer en las mañanas. Incluso le dio tiempo de arreglarse ligeramente el cabello haciéndose una cebolla alta con su cabello negro enredador. No necesitaba nada de maquillaje pues su piel era suave y tersa, además sus ojos grandes y redondos parecían delineados naturalmente.

Se sirvió una taza grande de café cargado y salió con la pijama puesta (y un abrigo lo bastante grueso) a la calle para saludar a sus nuevos vecinos. Había mucha gente ayudando a bajar cosas del camión. Por lo que había escuchado, la familia "Oya" era bastante querida en el pueblo así que debía quedar bien y mostrar sus respetos al proveedor de la casa.

Rodeó el camión agarrando la taza con ambas manos para calentárselas. La verdad no lograba reconocer a nadie en ese lugar y mucho menos saber a quién dirigirse.

-¡Cuidado Yuka! – escuchó una voz algo aguda y nasal desde dentro de la parte trasera.

-Tranquila, estoy teniendo cuidado. No romperé tu preciosa colección de…lo que sea que tengas en esa caja. –De no ser porque la chica dentro del camión dijo "Yuka" (que claramente es un nombre de mujer), Rena hubiera apostado a que era un chico de cabello negro el cual sostenía una caja enorme con la leyenda: "FRÁGIL" escrita con letras rojas y gruesas.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda? –la voz ronquita de Rena le sacó una sonrisa a la joven en problemas.

-Claro que si linda, todos aquí son tan amables. Ayúdame con ese extremo por favor, esta caja vamos a dejarla adentro de la casa.

Rena sonrió asintiendo. Buscó con la mirada algún lugar seguro donde asentar su taza y así poder ayudar a la joven, encontró un lugar en una mesita vacía a lado del camión.

La caja era muy pesada para los brazos débiles de Rena, así que un señor tuvo que suplirla a medio camino o terminarían siendo aplastadas por la enorme caja. Sin embargo, para no parecer demasiado inútil, cargó una caja más pequeña que se encontró en el camino.

La casa era hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro parecía casi nueva. Nada que ver con la casa donde vivía. El piso resplandecía de limpio y los muebles ya no tenían los manteles blancos cubriéndolos (Sí, había espiando el interior antes en una de sus salidas de exploración).

-Aquí está bien, gracias. –La ikemen le dio unos golpecitos a la caja antes de sacudirse las manos y quitarse los guantes.

-La casa es enorme por dentro…-dijo Rena observando con la boca abierta. Bajó la mirada para sonreírle a la joven y estirar la mano- Matsui Rena, soy su vecina de enfrente.

-Encantada, Matsui-san. Mi nombre es Nakanishi Yuka, amiga de la familia. Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien… -Y así fue como fue casi arrastrada al frío del exterior, de nuevo al camión.- Masana… te quiero presentar a la vecina de enfrente.

-¿He? Ah... hola, espera un momento. –La mujer delgada y de voz tan particularmente dulce, dejó unas cuantas instrucciones más a los chicos que ayudaban con la mudanza antes de bajar del camión.

-Matsui Rena, encantada.

-Oya Masana, un placer… así que ¿eres la escritora de este año? ¿Qué te parece el pueblo? –la menuda mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. Sus movimientos eran delicados, casi tanto como ella parecía.

-Sí, supongo que soy la de este año. Espero que papá Noel me regale algo de inspiración para navidad…-bromeó un poco sobre su propia situación.

-No te preocupes, este lugar es mágico. Ya verás que lograrás sacar algo bueno de tu estancia y no dudes en venir a saludarnos. Estaremos aquí hasta finales de Enero. Será un placer poder compartir unos días contigo, Matsui-san. Ahora si me permite, tengo que terminar de verificar que las cosas se hagan como se deben. –La joven le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y se giró para rozarle la mejilla a la ikemen- ¿podrías buscar a Jurina para que salude? Por favor.

La joven le sonrió asintiendo como si se tratara de un perrito fiel. A Rena le causó una sonrisa espontánea pues de inmediato supo lo que sucedía entre ellas, era algo muy evidente para ella pues estaba acostumbrada a observar todo tipo de detalles y expresiones corporales. Lo había estudiado mucho tiempo.

-Matsui-san..

-Rena, dime Rena por favor.

-Rena-san, no te vayas a ir. Me falta presentarte a la hermana menor, se llama Jurina y estoy segura que se llevarán bien. Le gusta mucho leer así que…pues…eso. Regreso. –La ikemen le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de correr hacia el interior de la casa. A pesar de que eran unas personas agradables, Rena no era del tipo "extrovertido" así que esa pequeña charla le había sido suficiente por ese día. A parte se moría de frío y de sueño. Se giró para buscar el café (que probablemente estaría congelado ya) pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio la mesita pero no su taza encima. Se acercó para revisar alrededor por si se había caído. No encontró nada.

-Aquí lo dejé… -susurró algo decepcionada.

-Hola…

Una voz algo gruesa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mirada pasó de sus pantuflas de conejo a las botas negras de la persona que le hablaba. Las botas cubrían hasta las rodillas de la chica dejando ver apenas los jeans azules que llevaba abajo, se cubría con un suéter ancho en color azul. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la taza grande que llevaba en ambas manos y que ahora llevaba a su boca. Rena se detuvo un momento observando los ojos felinos que la miraban mientras la joven ladrona de cafés se tomaba SU bebida.

-Esa es mi taza…-sentenció sin querer sonar amable.

La chica sonrió divertida ante el comentario, cosa que irritó ligeramente a Rena. No le veía lo gracioso.

-¿En serio? Pues, haces muy rico café, un poco amargo, pero rico.-siguió sonriendo aunque esta vez algo apenada.

-Ummm…-fue todo lo que Rena alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpidas, Nakanishi le había colocado una mano en el hombro.

-Vaya, aquí estás. Así que ya se están conociendo… Jurina, después de que termines de explorar, necesito que lleves tus cajas a tu habitación o tu hermana terminará convirtiéndose en una asesina serial ¿entendido?

-Roger. –Dijo la chica como si fuera algún tipo de militar. – Lo bueno que te tiene a ti para que le quites el estrés luego…-bromeó la joven irreverente logrando que Nakanishi se tensara. Las relaciones entre el mismo sexo podían ser un tabú, algo que Rena consideraba tonto debido al siglo en que estaban viviendo. Sin embargo, también sabía que ese tipo de cosas no podían ir diciéndose por ahí de la forma tan "normal" como lo hacía ver la ladrona de cafés y mucho menos a alguien que acababan de conocer.

-JAJAJAJA… QUE COSAS DICES… ¡APÚRATE! Fue un placer Rena-san, con tu permiso… -Nakanishi se giró sobre los talones para regresar a sus tareas asignadas, ya después podría sacar cuentas con la pequeña.

-¿Te llamas Rena cierto? Un placer, me llamo Oya Jurina. –la joven le dedicó una reverencia grande dejando que su cabello negro y lacio cayera de una forma tan linda que casi le pareció cautivadora.

-Matsui Rena. Puedes decirme Matsui-san. –Rena le devolvió la reverencia. Pudo escuchar una risita por parte de la chica frente a ella. –Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi casa. Ustedes tienen mucho que hacer y yo, igual.

-Oh, claro. No te quito más tu tiempo. Que tengas lindo día, Matsui-san. –Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa amplia antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia donde estaba el movimiento. Se detuvo a un lado de ella para hablar sin verla- Te debo un café. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir avanzando. Rena sólo rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos y se retiró a su hogar. Iba a dormir una larga siesta para ver si se le quitaba la sensación de coraje que tenía en el pecho. Esa sonrisita de gato se le quedó grabada en la memoria y era bastante irritante. Muy irritante.


	2. Jurina

_**Capítulo 02**_

_**Jurina**_

* * *

"_Te debo un café" _

Rena abrió los ojos de golpe, casi podía jurar que escuchó la voz de esa joven en su oreja, hasta la piel se le puso chinita. Se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse bien los ojos y despertar de una buena vez.

-¿Qué diablos fue ese sueño? –Suspiró dándole gracias a su tonto cerebro por haberla sacado del único mundo donde ella podía tener algo de control. Por alguna razón, a su mente vinieron pequeños flashbacks de la pequeña reunión de la mañana con las "Oya"; era de esperarse, Rena llevaba días sin salir de su hogar y esas pequeñas interacciones fueron suficientes para decirle que debía socializar más o quedaría loca pronto.

Vio el reloj marcando casi el medio día, bastante temprano para su rutina habitual. Se quedó un momento en cama, extendiendo los brazos y piernas intentando cubrir la totalidad de la cama. Mantenía los ojos abiertos y la mente en blanco hasta que escuchó unos gritos la sacaron de su paz mental.

"¡JURINA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA IDIOTA!"

Esa voz era de Yuka, sin duda. Y la risa que se escuchó después seguramente era de esa maleducada roba cafés. Se levantó de inmediato para ir a la ventana y abrir la cortina; los rayos de luz del poderoso sol hicieron que cerrara un momento los ojos para poder adaptarse al cambio. Poco a poco la imagen se hizo clara. Una sonrisa tonta se le formó en el rostro al ver a la delgada fugitiva corriendo por SU patio con unos bóxers de corazones en la mano, agitándolos al aire como una bandera. El cabello negro, mediano, bailaba con el viento invernal y esa sonrisa explosiva adornaba sus bellas facciones. ¿Bellas facciones? Oh sí, pero por supuesto que la chica era hermosa. Una belleza casi salvaje pero infantil.

Rena abrió la ventana, el aire gélido le pegó justo en la cara y se hizo bolita abrazándose a sí misma.

-¡Hey, invasora!- gritó lo suficientemente alto para que Jurina buscara de dónde provenía el grito. Esa pequeña interrupción logró desestabilizar su huida y tropezó con un montículo de pasto. Jurina cayó de forma tan graciosa que Rena no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

Yuka no tardó en llegar corriendo hasta donde estaba el soldado caído y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó con el codo extendido sobre ella. Rena notó como las piernas de Jurina se contrajeron, seguro se había quedado sin aire. Aun así, las risas seguían escuchándose. Era una salvaje idiota, sin duda.

-¡Deja de revisar mis cosas! ¡Tú me vas a sacar arrugas pronto! ¡Compórtate que ya no tienes 10 años! –A pesar de lo que Yuka le gritaba a la joven, se notaba que no estaba molesta. Se reía forcejeando con la más alta.

-Parecen niños pequeños las dos. –La voz de Masana se escuchó a un lado de la ventana donde estaba Rena asomada con los codos apoyados en el marco de la misma. La mujer se encontraba parada ahí afuera con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena. "¿A qué hora llegó?" Rena casi había muerto de un infarto, esa menuda mujer era muy escurridiza.- Lamento el escándalo, cuando Jurina se aburre suceden este tipo de cosas.

-¿Siempre es así?

-No. -Masana le sonrió tiernamente, acomodándose el mandil de girasoles que llevaba puesto- A veces es peor. –Esas palabras no fueron lo que Rena quería escuchar, no con su bloqueo mental actual.- Pero tranquila, no es mala niña y sabe respetar "la casa de los escritores".

-Matsui san, una disculpa por el ruido. –Yuka ya se había acercado a ellas, escondía la prenda de corazones en su bolsillo con una mano y con la otra se acomodaba su corto cabello.- Algunas niñas no saben respetar el espacio personal de las personas. Estamos trabajando en ello.

-No hay nada de que disculparse. ¿De qué era la bandera que "Oya-kun" ondeaba tan enérgicamente?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a la pobre Yuka, quien buscó refugio escondiéndose en un abrazo con Masana.

-Te dije, son niñitos traviesos. –La joven delgaducha siguió abrazando a su tomate hervido y se la llevó poco a poco. Un "con permiso, nos vemos luego Matsui-san" fue lo único que alcanzó a oír. Justo frente a ella una sonrisa brillante la saludaba.

-Hola de nuevo. –La joven se sacudió el cabello, tenía bastante pasto seco adornándole la cabeza. Yuka se había encargado de dejarla llena de éste.- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Rena se sintió nerviosa ¿y a esa que le importaba si estaba durmiendo o no?

-No estaba durmiendo, estaba escribiendo. –Mintió, esa mirada juzgadora de la contraria como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad la desesperó de inmediato. ¿Por qué se sentía tan irritada?

-Umm… ya veo. Lamento mucho haberte interrumpido entonces. ¿Puedes escribir adentro? Hay mucho espacio aquí afuera para hacerlo. He visto a otros escritores y la mayoría salían a escribir en el patio o se iban en bicicleta al monasterio que hay kilómetros para…allá. –Jurina hablaba muy rápido y se movía demasiado al hacerlo. Era tan, natural y extrovertida.

-Estoy bien dentro, gracias.

-Ahh… ¿escribes una novela gótica?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de escribir ese tipo de cosas?

-Pues pareces un vampiro, toda pálida. –A pesar de ser un comentario bastante grosero, Jurina lo decía todo con esa sonrisa a la que podías perdonarle todo. Irritante.- Ya en serio, ¿has escrito algo o estás empezando?

-¿No deberías estar desempacando tus cosas?

Jurina giró los ojos y negó varias veces.

-Eso es aburrido, aparte estoy cansada del viaje. Masana es media intensa y controladora en ese aspecto, verla irritada es divertido así que lo dejaré para mañana. ¿Ya comiste? Nosotras vamos a salir a comer, deberías acompañarnos. Será un picnic de bienvenida.

-No creo que…

-Te vengo a buscar en una hora. Así terminas de despertar, trae una libreta y lapicero. Sólo es un consejo. ¡Nos vemos en una hora! –Jurina agitó la mano al pegar la carrera, dejando a Rena con el ceño fruncido y un suspiro de derrota atorado en el pecho.

-¡NO ESTABA DURMIENDO!- le gritó haciendo que la joven se riera a lo lejos. La chica pálida cerró de nuevo la ventana y la cortina. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus labios al quedarse en silencio. Se quedó un momento viendo su cama desarreglada y pensó en sus planes para ese día: tomar otra taza de café, comer algo (un sándwich o una sopa instantánea), leer unas horas, sentarse frente a su computadora viendo la pantalla brillante rogándole al cielo algo de inspiración.

Se rascó la cabeza acercándose a la cama para comenzar a arreglarla. Mantenía una sonrisa estirando las sábanas blancas.

* * *

Algunos rayos de sol atravesaban las ramas de los árboles y daban directo al rostro de Rena. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, todavía tenía en sus manos una libreta abierta y el lapicero en las manos. ¿Estaba soñando? No, sólo se había quedado dormida después de comer. Bajó la mirada y descubrió un pequeño poema escrito en la esquina de una página:

"La nieve blanca, como la piel tersa de su rostro,

Cerezas rojas, como los labios que lo adornan,

Miel de abeja, como el claro de sus ojos,

Carbón, como el negro de su cabello."

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y cerró el cuaderno de golpe, ignorando el dibujito mal hecho que acompañaba el poema.

-Rena san, ven, ya están listos los botes. –Yuka se había acercado con una sonrisa. Era cierto, Jurina había propuesto una carrera de barcos hechas con hojas o maderas que se encontraran. Se levantó guardando la libreta en su mochila pequeña que llevaba cruzada y acompañó a la ikemen.- Antes de que veas los botes debes de elegir ¿Jurina o Yo?

-¿Perdón?

-¿El bote de Jurina o el mío?

-El de Jurina.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste!

Rena sólo sonrió, después de haberla visto competir en "a ver cuántas uvas caben en tu boca" y destrozar a Yuka batiendo (quizá) un récord Guiness, siempre apostaría por la joven de mirada felina. Misma quien al ver a la pálida chica, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella. Eso la puso nerviosa, apretando la tira de su mochila y deteniéndose en el camino. La intimidaba, algo en la mirada le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Eres narcoléptica? –Adiós al encanto que parecía tener. Jurina tenía el toque perfecto para romper con los momentos.- Estábamos hablando y te quedaste dormida.

-¿Así de interesante estaba tu plática? –Yuka se metió en la conversación, era parte de su labor el molestarla. La menor hizo una mueca de molestia pero terminó sonriendo.

-Yo no soy aburrida ¿cierto Matsui?

-Ujum… ¿Cuál es tu bote?- Rena ignoró la pregunta de Jurina haciendo que Yuka y Masana se burlaran de la joven quien ahora tenía cara de preocupación.

-Es este. Está hecho con corteza seca y hojas, el de Nakanishi es una porquería con muchas ramas entrelazadas, se le va a ir al fondo de inmediato. –A Rena le asombraba la capacidad de la joven para superar cualquier dolor emocional, justo ahora estaba animada al cien nuevamente.- Me robé una hoja de tu cuaderno para hacerle una pequeña vela.

-Eso es trampa, Jurina. Dijimos que cosas sólo del entorno natural. –Yuka seguía molesta por ello, la menor era muy viva y nunca perdía de verdad.

-Es parte del entorno, la libreta estaba tirada en el suelo cuando la encontré.- Sonrió orgullosa de su explicación. Rena ahora sabía cuándo fue que la menor se dio tiempo a escribir aquello vergonzoso en su libreta, tuvo que mirar a otro lado para evitar la sonrisa estúpida de Jurina.

-No se diga más, háganlos competir. –Masana se estaba subiendo a la espalda de su novia. La más menuda no caminaba mucho, pues todo el trayecto del auto hacia el monasterio donde estaban, Nakanishi se la pasó cargándola. Se agitaba mucho, lo que la hizo pensar en que quizá la mayor de las hermanas tenía algún problema de salud. No preguntaría nada al respecto.- Ya apostaron que la que pierda va a lavar los trastes una semana.

* * *

Rena salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Se sentía muy cansada, demasiado, a decir verdad. Había sido un día agotador lleno de risas en compañía de esas tres mujeres que de pronto le cambiaron la rutina. Mañana sería otro día igual de agotador, de alguna manera se había comprometido en ayudar a Jurina a desempacar sus cosas. Esa joven tenía formas muy extrañas de convencerla, más bien, obligarla.

Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó con su ritual de cremas para antes de dormir. No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro al recordar las competencias entre los dos "niñitos" de Masana.

Y de pronto, así como así, una idea se le vino a la mente cuando recordó la manera en que se llevaron a cabo las competencias de los botes. A Jurina gritando como loca cuando el bote de Yuka se le pegó y una de las ramitas lo comenzó a ladear metiéndole agua. La mirada de cachorrito y pucherito que puso cuando su bote se fue al fondo del estanque fue algo que Rena no iba a poder sacar pronto de su cabeza. Tan dulce.

Dejó su tratamiento a la mitad y corrió a su pequeña e improvisada oficina para encender la computadora. Mientras cargaba, comenzó a preparar la cafetera. Sería una noche larga, lo veía venir. Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por plasmar todas las palabras que se le venían una sobre otra.

Casi no podía esperar a que amaneciera. Quería estar rodeada de esas tres. Quería estar riendo como tonta a lado de Jurina.

"_Nos vemos mañana, no se te olvide traer tu cuaderno ¿ok? Nunca sabes cuando te va a brotar la inspiración" _Esas palabras más un guiño ¿quién no se pondría nerviosa por algo así? Irritante y dulce. Sacó su cuaderno y volvió a la página que le habían marcado ese día. Lo dejaría abierto toda la noche. Su inspiración había tomado forma, la forma de un cachorrito mal dibujado y deforme.

-Tonta. –Sonrió, dejando que sus dedos comenzaran a presionar las teclas y las palabras comenzaran a formar oraciones.


	3. Mi melodía

**Capítulo 03**

**Mi melodía**

" "_Nos vemos mañana, no se te olvide traer tu cuaderno ¿ok? Nunca sabes cuando te va a brotar la inspiración" _Esas palabras más un guiño ¿quién no se pondría nerviosa por algo así? Irritante y dulce. Sacó su cuaderno y volvió a la página que le habían marcado ese día. Lo dejaría abierto toda la noche. Su inspiración había tomado forma, la forma de un cachorrito mal dibujado y deforme.

-Tonta. –Sonrió, dejando que sus dedos comenzaran a presionar las teclas y las palabras comenzaran a formar oraciones."

* * *

Rena se estiró hasta que todos los huesos de su espalda tronaron, los primeros rayos de sol aparecían por la ventana del estudio. Tomó su taza de café para dar un sorbo, estaba vacía. Meditó un momento entre seguir escribiendo, rellenar con ese líquido oscuro revitalizante su taza vacía o ir a dormir un rato. No se había levantado toda la madrugada más que para ir al baño o ir por más café a la cocina. Sin duda había exprimido todo lo que tenía esa noche. Decidió no esperar y guardó nuevamente sus avances, ahora era momento de enviárselo a su editora.

Caminó a pasos lentos hasta su cama y se dejó caer, rendida. Ni siquiera se quitó las pantuflas, simplemente se quedó ahí con las piernas fuera de la cama disfrutando de la suavidad reconfortante del colchón. Sus ojos pesados se cerraron aunque no por mucho tiempo. Unos golpes pequeños a la ventana de su habitación la sacaron de su pequeña siesta.

-¿Matsui-san? ¿Estás despierta?

Esa voz era inconfundible, Jurina estaba afuera y ella seguro se veía horrible. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando que la chica diera media vuelta y se fuera…no sucedió así. Jurina era muy insistente.

-¿De verdad estás dormida? Te traje algo que seguro te despertará.

Rena suspiró y se levantó para ir al tocador rápidamente a medio acomodarse el cabello y quitarse algo de brillo de la cara. Gracias a los dioses no necesitaba tanto maquillaje para verse decente en las mañanas así que fue de inmediato a la ventana para ver que se le ofrecía a la joven de sonrisa gatuna. Misma con la que fue recibida.

-¿Tienes complejo de gallina o qué? –bostezó Rena, no tenía necesidad de fingir, de verdad moría de sueño. Sin embargo, ese pucherito que hizo la contraria le sacó una sonrisa, aparte de que su olfato le indicaba que la chica tenía algo para ella.

\- Masana horneó estos panes para el desayuno, pensé en traerte unos para que tomaras con el café que te debo.- Se agachó para recoger la charola que había puesto en el suelo para no cargarla. Estaba la taza de Rena que la chica se había apropiado el día anterior y a lado dos piezas de melonpan calientes. Abrió los ojos conteniéndose las ganas de tomar uno como animal salvaje pero se contuvo.- Escuchó que ayer dijiste que era tu comida favorita.

-Muchas gracias, no debiste traerlos tan temprano. En serio, es algo raro ¿no crees? –La joven de cabello largo le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, achinando más los ojos y apuntándola con su dedo índice.- ¿Y si en realidad quieren sedarme y secuestrarme para realizar sus cosas depravadas con banderas de corazones rojos?

Jurina soltó la carcajada y negó varias veces, con la cara algo sonrojada.

-¡No es así! No somos malas personas aunque parezcamos lo contrario. De haberte querido secuestrar lo hubiésemos hecho desde ayer aprovechando tu narcolepsia. –Se puso algo nerviosa, Rena lo notó de inmediato por la forma en que movía los ojos a todas partes menos a donde ella miraba- Sólo que, no pude dormir por pensar en ti.

Rena se sorprendió por la repentina declaración, aunque no estaba segura si lo entendió del modo en que ella pensaba o simplemente alucinaba por la falta de sueño. Era mejor no dejarse llevar por las emociones impuestas por Morfeo y sólo sonrió a lo que dijo.

-Yo tampoco pude dormir, me pasé toda la noche escribiendo. Eso fue gracias a ti…y a tu familia. –Aclaró al final para que las cosas no se mal interpretaran. Jurina sonreía escuchándola y nuevamente negó, pasándole la charola para que Rena la asentara dentro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, apuesto lo que quieras a que nuestra presencia te hará los días más divertidos y menos estresantes. Cuando quieras puedes ir a la casa a visitar, aunque… ¿vas a ir hoy a ayudarme? Lo prometiste ayer. –La joven hizo uso de esa arma mortal de la que Rena se había hecho consiente justo ahora: esos ojos de gatito pidiendo piedad que acompañaba con sus manos en forma de súplica. ¿Por qué era tan adorable e irritante? No entendía, pero entre más intentaba razonarlo menos sentido le encontraba.

-Si iré, ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? –Jurina abrió los ojos emocionada, sonriendo al máximo que su rostro le permitía.- No hay problema, te espero entonces en la entrada de tu casa.

Rena observó como la chica se dirigió a su entrada y ella se quedó como tonta en la ventana. ¿QUÉ? Su subconsciente literalmente la había mandado al carajo con sus ganas de acostarse en la cama a seguir durmiendo hasta la noche. Ahora sus pies la traicionaban caminando como zombie con la charola en manos hasta la puerta de la entrada. Jurina se comenzó a reír tomando la charola antes de entrar a la casa.

-Yo me ocupo de esto. Será mejor que te cambies, digo, por mí no hay ningún problema en que vayas así pero…

La joven no entendía de qué hablaba la pelicorta hasta que notó que llevaba puesta su pijama. La blusa se le transparentaba dejando ver sus…SUS…SE ESTABAN TRANSPARENTANDO…Y HABÍA FRÍO…Y JURINA NO LE QUITABA LA VISTA DE ENCIMA…¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?

Le dejó una buena bofetada a la invitada antes de salir a paso firme a cambiarse. Jurina se quedó parada con una sonrisa deforme y una lagrimita en su ojo, Matsui Rena tenía la mano pesada.

* * *

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí arriba solas? –La joven que parecía chico, Nakanishi Yuka, le preguntó a su novia desde la base de las escaleras. Escuchando pequeñas risas y sonidos "extraños".

-Que tu mente pervertida no se imagine cosas que no son. Rena-san vino a ayudar a Jurina a desempacar sus cosas y seguramente es lo que están haciendo. Sabes que de por sí mi hermanita trae siempre muchas cosas innecesarias para el poco tiempo que estaremos aquí. –Masana estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro de cocina, haría algo especial para esa tarde.

-No estoy tan segura. ¿Las viste llegar? Venían agarradas de la mano. –La joven no se iba a despegar de su puesto de vigilancia, estaba segura de que algo muy raro estaba pasando arriba.

-No seas paranoica. No estaban agarradas de la mano. Yo vi que Jurina traía a Rena de la cintura. –Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa, jugando con la cabeza de su pareja quien de inmediato abrió los ojos y dudaba entre subir o no a ver qué era lo que hacían esas dos.

-¡Eso es peor! –gritó entre susurros para no levantar sospechas. Aunque un silencio le llamó la atención, ya no habían risas. Justo cuando ya avanzó unos 4 escalones comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la pianica de la menor de las Oya. Le regresó el alma al cuerpo, eso significaba que Jurina tenía las manos y boca ocupadas. Volvió a bajar los escalones esta vez yendo al sofá con su novia.- Tienes razón, creo que estoy exagerando. Aunque nunca había visto a Jurina tan entusiasmada por alguien, la escritora la flechó de inmediato.

-Es muy bonita y amable, es normal que le llame la atención.

-Y tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, la cintura, las caderas y ese c…-sintió una vibra maligna desprendiéndose del alma de su novia quien la veía con una sonrisa de gatito pero las venas marcadas en la frente y en las manos por la fuerza con la que sostenía el libro. No pudo decir nada más, cayó al piso noqueada y su cuerpo pervertido sirvió para banquito de Masana quien aprovechó a subir los pies en éste.

-Hentai~

* * *

La habitación donde estaban las dos jóvenes era bastante amplia, con unos ventanales tan grandes como la misma pared que permitían la luz se filtrara de manera agradable. Rena y Jurina estaban juntas en la cama King size de la dueña del cuarto. Rena estaba recostada de lado abrazando una de las suaves almohadas que adornaron la cama mientras que Jurina tenía la espalda pegada a la pared mientras tocaba perfectamente un cóver de los Bee Gees, "How deep is your love", en la pianica melódica que gustaba tocar. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita escondida en los labios cada que soltaba aire para hacer que el instrumento sonara.

Rena estaba abobada mirándola desde su lugar, aunque pronto cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor la música. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro pues el recuerdo del picnic de ayer llegó a hacerle jugar con mente. El sonido del instrumento siguió sonando y poco a poco se fue quedando como un eco. Se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Rena abrió los ojos aunque no logró concebir ningún tipo de luz, aunque estaba segura de que no era su cama por el dulce aroma que desprendían las sábanas. Se levantó algo asustada notando que no había nadie en el cuarto y las estrellas ya se veían en el ventanal ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?

A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de la pianica de Jurina, venía de abajo, estaba segura. Así que se aventuró a salir de la habitación, bajando con mucho cuidado las escaleras. Conforme lo hacía el sonido de la música se hacía más fuerte hasta que se detuvo.

-Oh, estás despierta.- Jurina se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada tocando para ir por Rena.- De verdad tu enfermedad del sueño debe ser crónica. Con razón no logras escribir mucho, seguro estás escribiendo y terminas durmiéndote a medio párrafo… -nuevamente un comentario agresivo pero dicho con tan delicadeza y con tal sonrisa que no importaba. Claro que Rena le dejó caer un golpe a la cabeza a la tonta esa, quien siguió riendo al tomarla de la mano para llevarla a la cocina. No parecía haber nadie más en la casa.

Rena no dijo mucho, se sentó en el lugar donde Jurina le había señalado y ya que estuvo media despierta fue que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8, todavía es temprano. Creo que dormiste unas 5 horas ¿estás desubicada? –La joven le dejó una taza de café recién hecho frente a ella, mientras metía un plato con pasta al microondas. Dejó la máquina funcionando mientras Jurina se acercaba de nuevo a entregarle su cuarderno.- Ten.

Rena asentó la taza después de darle un sorbo, sin duda le supo a gloria y el aroma de la pasta en calentándose sólo le abrió más el apetito. Tomó el cuarderno robado, dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación que Jurina ignoró vilmente. Matsui sabía que la pelicorta había escrito otra cosa en la libreta pero tenía miedo de leerlo en ese momento. Bah, lo leería. No podría aguantarse a llegar a su casa.

-¿Sabías que es ilegal robarle a las personas para vandalizar sus cosas? –Abrió la libreta y buscó entre las páginas. Ahí estaba algo que no había escrito ella, era más bien un dibujo improvisado de un pentagrama con notas musicales marcadas, acompañadas de la letra a la parte que hacían referencia.

"_And you come to me on a summer breeze,  
keep me warm in your love and then softly leave…"_

Todo eso adornado con pequeños garabatos que parecían ser una pianica derretida por el sol de tan deforme que estaba. Rena sonrió levantando la mirada, para su sorpresa, Jurina esperaba a sus ojos justo en frente. Sin sonrisa alguna, sólo esos oscuros ojos cafés profundos viéndola directamente. El corazón se le paró y sostuvo la respiración. Ninguna de las dos decía nada y ninguna mostraba señales de querer apartar la mirada la una de la otra.

-¡HACE UN FRÍO TERRIBLE AFUERA! –La voz de Nakanishi las sacó a ambas de su trance eterno, haciendo que Jurina asentara de golpe el plato con comida frente a Rena y ésta a su vez gritaba un "ITADAKIMASU" apurado metiéndose una buena porción de la pasta a la boca. Yuka frunció el ceño mirando la rara escena pero no le dio importancia. Masana en cambio sonrió apenas acercándose a Rena para abrazarla por la espalda mientras comía.

-Me alegra saber que no estás muerta, pensé que Jurina te había matado de aburrición.-soltó alargando las palabras con su voz algo nasal soltando una risita al soltarla. Rena sonrió nerviosa intentando masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

Esas mujeres eran peligrosas sin duda.

* * *

La joven de largos cabellos estaba ahora acostada en su cama viendo a la nada. No estaba de humor para escribir. Estaba muy llena, pues se había comido, a parte de la pasta, los dos panes que le llevaron en la mañana. Suspiró profundo sobándose el estómago. Mañana las chicas no estarían, iban de visita a su abuela que vivía cerca pero ahí se pasarían todo el día según lo que le dijo Jurina. Intentó ver el lado positivo de todo ello, mañana podría escribir pues no tendría distracciones. No había revisado la computadora ese día que se le había ido como agua y por ende, no había visto la decena de mails que tenía en su buzón de entrada. Estaba más preocupada buscando en internet la canción que había estado tocando Jurina ese día y cuando la encontró, se perdió del mundo colocándose los audífonos para repetirla una y otra vez, así hasta quedarse dormida.


End file.
